Knockout Dip
by Apple on The Cipher Wheel
Summary: When Dip is found almost dead. Wendy most make a big choice when she finds out his greatest secret. Should she tell him hers or not? It may be a life or death situation! Rated M for violence and death!
1. Dipper is CRITICALLY INJURED!

Knockout Dip A Wendipper by Aiden

"Hey Dipper!" Wendy said. "Ummm-Hey Wendy!" Dipper replied as he dropped his notepad. He quickly grabbed it before Wendy can see what it said. "You want to hang out at 6?" Wendy said trying to forget about what the notepad may have said. Yet she still thought about why he didn't want her to look. She thought it was an embarrassing secret. "So what did you-" Dipper was cut off. "Dipper go out and chop some wood!" Stan shouted from the living room. "Well, Goodbye See you at 6" Dipper said and ran out. Dipper stood at the usual wood stump. He raised the axe. Before he can lower it something hit his leg hard. The axe fell spearing the ground as Dipper fell back. He looked up to see Robbie shouting about losing Wendy with a large stick over his head. Robbie hit Dipper in the stomach. Then in the chest a couple times. Robbie hit Dipper over the head twice. Blood came out of Dipper's nose rapidly. Blood started to surround Dipper's body. He was slipping in and out of consciousness. He was lifted up and dropped into a wooden boat. "Goodbye old friend!" Robbie said. He smashed into part of the boat with the axe making water start leaking in. He untied the boat and Dipper was sent in a sinking boat in a raging creak. Robbie looked at his watch. Perfect it's already 6:20. Robbie walked away. Dipper's sinking boat smashed into a rock breaking the into pieces. Dipper sank in the water until only his mouth and nose were out of the water. Dipper was still unconscious. Wendy wondered where Dipper had gone. Mabel went to check 10 minutes ago but she was still out. Wendy headed out to see Mabel running towards the creek close by. When Mabel got there she began to cry. Wendy got closer to see a small wooden boat wrecked and some red spots on some pieces. Wendy ran over to the crying Mabel what Wendy saw horrified her. It was Dipper but in a different way. He was unconscious underwater with only his mouth and nose sticking up. Blood still covered him all over and he had 2 black eyes and so many bruises she couldn't count. When he was taken to the hospital it was worse. They said he will die in 4 hours. Everyone cried.

Chapter 1 ended on a GIANT CLIFFHANGER EH? Well I'll update soon

BTW These characters and this show belongs to Alex and Disney. The story is the only thing that is mine!


	2. HOPE!

He isn't breathing" Doctor Loo said. Mabel couldn't lose her brother. Wendy couldn't lose her friend or was he more to her. Wendy went back to the Shack with Mabel and Stan. Soos had already gone home. Wendy went up to the twin's room alone. Her mud-stained boots kicked something that changed the way she thought of Dipper forever! The note said "Dear Wendy, I must tell you something that I was scared to do for the whole summer. I always had a crush on you since I first met you. I hope you don't think I'm a weirdo. Love, Dipper" The note dropped on the floor. Wendy felt like crying. How could she have not noticed was she THAT BLIND. Wendy then realized that this was the best news she could ever ask always had a crush on him too. She thought her friends would laugh because of age differences. She knew what she had to do! She ran to the hospital as fast as she could. She quickly ran into Dipper's room. She looked at the clock. Only 5 minutes left! She knew how to save him. "I love you Dip" she said and she kissed him on the lips! His chest moved up an down again. His heartbeat sped up to the right number. He opened his eyes. "Wendy?" Dipper muttered weakly. "Yes?" Wendy replied. "What happened" Dipper said. "I kissed you, Dork" Wendy said. "Huh?" Dipper said. "Weird Dream" Dipper said . "What?" Wendy asked. "Ohhhh the weirdest thing happened you said you kissed me" Dipper replied. "It was real dork". Mabel and Stan were their the whole stood at the door shocked. "Dipper?" Mabel said.  
>"What's up sis?" Dipper replied. She ran and hugged Dipper hard. "Owwwww" Dipper said as Mabel hugged his chest hard. Meanwhile at the Shack. Robbie held Dipper's axe above his head. "Now with Dipper gone Wendy can finally be killed"<p>

DUN DUN DUN ROBBIE WANTED TO KILL WENDY ALL ALONG!


	3. ADOPTED!

"Wendy." Robbie called out softly. Dipper's axe held high. A loose floorboard made Robbie trip and fall on the axe. Robbie stood up. His vision blurry as he was losing blood. He panicked and ran around. He was speared on a deer head. Robbie took one final breath before all he could see was black. He was dead. The floorboards below him fell. His dead body fell far down. A tiny thump was heard.

Hospital

Stan and Mabel walked in one the two kissing again. The kiss was delightful for Wendy and Dipper. Stan stood shocked. "You finally have a girlfriend, kid!" Stan said happily. Mabel bounced around excited. "OMG! YOU HAVE A GIRLFIREND!" Mabel bounced. Stan checked the medicine check. Stan dropped the small card. He was mouth-open shocked. "Dipper, me or your parents can't afford this much money!" Stan said sadly. "Then, what will happen to him?" Mabel asked seeing the tears in Grunkle Stan's eyes. "It means he has to be put up for adoption." Stan said sadly. Wendy was shocked and crying. Mabel was for once still and she was sobbing. "NOOO! HE CAN'T" Mabel screamed. "Stan, there had to be another way!" Wendy said sniffling. "There isn't." Stan said tears in his eyes. Wendy had an idea. "Maybe I can adopt him!" Wendy said. "No, you have to be at least 21 to adopt him." Stan said sadly. "Maybe my dad can!" Wendy said. "Isn't your dad super rough and tough!" Mabel said. "Yeah, but he's strong too and my dad won't go too rough on him." Wendy said. "As long as we can see him often." Stan said. "So Dipper, what do you think?" Wendy asked him. He nodded and muttered a weak "yes.". Dipper fell asleep. He muttered Wendy in his sleep bunch of times. He tossed and turned into his sleep. The door opened revealing Manly Dan and the doctor. The doctor released Dipper and Manly Dan led Dipper to his car. Manly Dan and Dipper drove away. Dipper looked out into the rainy night. Raindrops poured over the car. A flash of lightning appeared before disappearing. The moon was halfway up. The air was crisp and cold. The wind howled it's great howl. The engine slowly muttered a roar that continued the rest of the trip. People dashed around the town trying to find a spot of dry. Thunder roared louder than a plane. Dipper and Dan arrived at the house. The lights were turned off. No one was there. All of a sudden Wendy and 3 boys jumped out at him. "SURPRISE!" They all said.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!**


End file.
